The Sirens' Adoration
by Gamer95
Summary: After the events of Rainbow Rocks, the Siren Sisters have adjusted to living a normal life, albeit grudgingly. When Sonata Dusk finds a little boy eating from their garbage bin, she takes him into their home. Adagio and Aria are both against him being there at first, but when they get to know him, they begin to love him as well. Will the sisters agree to share him?


Sonata Dusk was sitting on the couch, tapping her fingers against the armrest, a bored expression on her face. Adagio and Aria had both gone out to purchase their groceries, since they had lost their powers and were now condemned to eating human food. She was home alone, and she was BORED.

She wanted something fun to do...something LIFE CHANGING! She tapped harder. Where did fun things happen? Sighing dramatically, she flopped on her back on the couch, her legs pointing directly into the air. "I'm gonna go outside for a while...There must be SOMETHING I can do!" She exclaimed before hopping to her feet.

With that she ditzilly spun out of the apartment, locking it, and heading into the sunshine. She took a deep breath and sighed. It was SO much nicer being outdoors than in! Sure, they had video games and TV inside, but it was so stuffy in there! Now she could spin around in utter joy! Feel the wind! Catch the scent of the falling leaves! And...she was bored. "Well this isn't any better." She mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting. "C'moooon, gimme something to dooo!" It was then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A figure rummaging through their rubbish bin... It was just a little toddler by the looks of it, human, with wide and hopeful eyes. He was standing on a broken stool as he looked for something...

Sonata frowned and put a hand on her hip. She stepped forward to greet the little boy. "Hi there!" He let out a squeak and turned to her with wide eyes. Sonata smiled and crouched down to his level. He was SOOOOO TINY. "What're you doing eating out of the garbage? That's just icky! You could get totally sick if you do that!" He stumbled and fell off his perch, landing on his back. He felt the air leave his lungs, but he tried to crawl away nevertheless. Sonata gasped and dashed forward to snatch him up. "Oh no, poor thing!" She fretted. "That's a pretty big fall for a tiny little thing like you. Are you okay?" He looked up at her and attempted to crawl away as fast as possible. Which wasn't fast.. As he was picked up, he tried to escape her grasp with very vigorous movements. "No no no-" Sonata froze when she saw the bruises and cuts and blood covering the little boy's tiny body. She let out a deep gasp. "Oh my gosh...What happened? Are you okay? Why are you on the street?"

"O-Oh..." he whimpered, trying to leave. He didn't know who this lady was! He was scared...

Sonata saw his demeanour, and her shoulders sagged. She held him close against her bosom, his ear resting snugly against her chest, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Awww, don't be scared. I'm really super nice! Um...I think..." He felt himself entangled up by the woman, and he couldn't find the will to resist anymore... Then he heard the sound coming from her chest. It was a soft, rhythmic thumping, and it was so soothing it instantly calmed his nerves. Sonata giggled when he finally relaxed. "Awwww, look at yooooou! You're so tiny widdle!" He blushed and leaned into the cuddling gesture. It felt..really good... the sound felt nice to hear... Sonata smiled widely, threatening to tear up her face. "Awwwwwwwwww! Cuuuuuuuute!" She gushed, nuzzling the top of the boy's head. Then she caught a whiff of his fragrance, and her eyes widened. She pulled her head off of him. "Blech! You need a bath, Mr. Stinky!" She said playfully.

He then looked very very sad, and looked away in dissapointment. He was smelly... Sonata frowned. "Heeeey, no, smile!" She grabbed the corners of his mouth and moved them upwards. "Yaaaay, that's better. Hey...Um...Why are you out here? Don't you have...y'know...a family to live with?" Harry looked down in shame and shook his head, then spoke for the first time.

"U-Uncle Vernon...doesn't want me anymore..."

Sonata froze in her tracks right then and there. So...the kid had been abandoned...? That wasn't right... She gave him a sad glance. "Aww...Why wouldn't anyone want a tiny widdle cutie with a cute widdle voice? This guy's stupid for getting rid of you..." She looked down sadly, pitying the lonely homeless little boy...Then, her eyes widened and she gasped happily. "I know! You can come and stay with me and the girls! I'll cook for you, and give you baths, and let you sleep in my bed, and give you LOTS of hugs and kisses!"

He was taken aback, his eyes widening as the rights that he'd been denied were suddenly going to become reality...if he accepted this lady's offer... "...Is...Is it really oka-" Sonata placed a finger over his mouth.

"TOTALLY!" She cheered. "Now c'mon. It's bathtime for you, little mister." She lifted him up and skipped back to her apartment, rushing up the stairs, unlocking the door and rushing inside to the bathroom. She stopped at the bathtub and placed him inside gently, then turned the knobs, trying to get the temperature just right. "Now tell me if it's okay or...OOPS!" she facepalmed when she looked down. She didn't take off his clothes! She lifted him out and stripped him, then set him back in. He winced a little, and she took the oppurtunity to turn down the hot option. "Sorry! So sorry!" Sonata apologized. "Oh, now your clothes are wet! I'm soooooo sorry!" She then took a second look at his clothes. They were torn, stained, and MUCH too big. She shook her head. "Silly..those clothes don't fit!"

Harry looked down. "But...They're all I have...It's what I deserve, anyway-" Sonata picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"No more of that, little mister." She chided gently, pressing her forehead against his. "You need WAAAAY better clothes than THAT."

"L-Like your clothes..?" he asked, pointing at her outfit. She nodded, but replied,

"Yea! But for little boys of course." She giggled and brushed a little bit of dirt off her skirt. "Can't have a little tiny boy like you wearing stuff like this now, can we?" He shook his head, and Sonata tried her best to clean out his cuts, wash his hair, and all around, make him not hurt anymore.

She hummed cheerfully as she scrubbed him down and cleaned him off. Harry smiled slightly at the sound of her singing voice. It was pretty...

He felt himself relax. He didn't feel any pain in what she was doing now, he only focused on her voice. It was amazing to listen to... Before he knew it, he was completely clean and pulled out of the tub. "Yay, all squeaky clean!" Sonata cheered. Harry blinked, then smiled softly. Then his stomach grumbled. Sonata giggled. "Aww, you're still hungry, huh? Hmm...I think there's SOME stuff left..." She carried him down to the kitchen to search for food to cook. She had perplexed Aria and Adagio when she ended up revealing that she was actually extremely skilled at cooking.

She entered her kitchen...which was rather messy. Almost depressing really...she'd have to clean this up! She set the boy on the counter and rushed about, throwing things away, putting plates in the dishwasher, and wiping down the counters in about...3 minutes. She could really work when she wanted too! Harry's shoulders sagged. He wished he could get stuff done as fast as she could...But no. He was too useless. Soon, some noodles were being boiled on the stove. She stood next to her new charge. "What's your name hon?" She asked him. Harry looked down shyly and mumbled out his name. "Harry? Heeheehee...That's perfect for you!" She messed up his hair playfully. "'Cause your hair's all long and stuff! It's cute!" He blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands. She laughed once more. He was just so shy! And soooo cuuuute! Wrapped up in his little towel, all snug and cuddly and cocoon-like... She decided to feed him his meal in the living room, so she could snuggle him more. She quickly finished up the buttered noodles and poured it into a bowl. She picked him up in one arm and held the noodles in the other, heading into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and held him tightly, then scooped up a forkful of noodles. "Open wide! Aaaaah!"

"A-aahh..." He said softly, suddenly Recieving a mouthful of yummy noodles. His eyes widened at the taste

"Mmmm..." He said softly. Sonata giggled.

"Aw, thanks! Adagio and Aria pretend not to like my cooking, but I know they love it. I can see it in their eyes. But getting compliments for it is nice."

"I-It's good..." He whispered to her, nodding and eyeing the bowl. He was so hungry...he could steal the bowl...

But...That would be rude. He wasn't going to do that. She looked happy to feed him, and was making funny faces as she did it. "Aaaah-" she cooed, Harry opening his mouth, "Mmm..." She grinned, Harry swallowing without chewing. "Oooh, careful, chew first!" Sonata said worriedly. "You might choke! I don't want that!"

"I-I'm so hungry..." He whimpered, pouting up at her. She could die he looked so cute...

"Aw, but I don't want you to choke, so...chew. It'll taste WAAAAY better if you chew." He took another bite and chewed, his eyes rolling from the taste. The first warm food in a while put him in a state of nirvana. Sonata continued to feed him, until all of it was gone. She inspected the bowl, and smiled when she saw not a single noodle remained. Harry looked full and drowsy. She picked him up and spun him around, cooing excitedly. "CUTECUTECUTECUTECUUUUUTE!" She flopped down on the couch on her back, clutching him close to her chest and grinning broadly, eyes closed in delight. Harry felt himself blush, and he happily ate up the free cuddles he'd been denied for so long... He snuggled right up to her chest, closed his eyes and clutched tightly at her shirt, praying that this wasn't all a dream. They stayed close together for several minutes, Harry enjoying himself immensely...then the door opened, and two figures stepped in. She happily looked at him and adjusted him in a sitting position, covering her eyes and letting out a, "Peekaboo!" Harry giggled at the woman. She was really silly, and he liked her a lot. She covered her eyes again, and... "Peekaboo!" He giggled again. The word just sounded so funny! "Peekaboo!"

He laughed harder. This went on for a good twenty minutes, and they were both too distracted by each other to hear the voices and footsteps.

"Stop dragging your feet, you'll mess up the floor!"

"Oh, I'll mess up the floor...The floor's already messed up, what's a few scuff marks gonna do?!

"Will you quit raising your voice to me?! I am THE LEADER!"

"WAS. WAS the leader. We don't NEED a leader now because we're both HUMAN."

"Details, details!"

"You are NOT the boss of me!"

Sonata giggled at her sister's interactions, and stood to greet them, carrying Harry with her. The door unlocked, and the two irritated had beens entered. "...Sonata..." Adagio began, looking at Harry with a flat expression on her face. "What...in the world...is THAT?"

She smiled back at Adagio, and replied, "My baby!"

Adagio looked like she was going to explode, and Sonata knew that there was going to be trouble. She let out a squeak and covered Harry's ears. However, before Adagio could say anything, Aria stopped her with laughter. "YOUR baby? Seriously? Like YOU could take care of a kid!"

Sonata looked at Aria with an angry expression on her features. "Yes I could! He already likes me! We're friends!" she protested

"Yeah right! You can't even take care of a goldfish, much less a kid!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can NOT!"

"Can too times infinity!"

"Can not times infinity and beyond!"

"Can too times infinity and beyond times three!" Harry whimpered at the yelling and hid from them. Sonata moved to calm him down immediately. "Noooo, nonononono, I'm sorry I scared you, Auntie Aria was being a meanie, and-"

"Who are you calling 'auntie'?" Aria replied curtly, hands on her hips.

Adagio raised her voice. "Enough! Sonata...explain how you found it.."

Sonata gasped and pouted, turning and holding Harry close. "HE is not an IT!" She huffed, nose in the air.

"Fine! Sonata, where did HE come from?!" She demanded, rubbing her temples.

"Oh...He's homeless. I found him looking for food in our garbage bin, and figured...MAAAAAAAAYBE we could keep him? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Homeless you say...can't we just take him to an orphanage? Where's his caretaker!" Adagio persisted.

"Uh...well, he KIIIINDA said his uncle didn't want him anymore, so I think he just left the poor cutie here. And he was all beat up and bleeding when I found him, so...I know I'm not the smartest-"

"Understatement." Aria grumbled.

"...But I think his uncle hurt him..." That froze the room quickly, and Harry's flinch and whimper answered the question immediately. Sonata gave him another sad expression. She had SOOOO been hoping that she was wrong. She tightened her hold on him and whispered something in his ear. "...Make the saddest face you can, kay?" He nodded through his tears. It wouldn't be that hard as he was rapidly crumbling into extreme tears. His sobs were racking his body. Sonata's eyes widened and she looked pleadingly at Adagio. "Please...PLEASE don't make him go away...I'll take care of him...I'll be responsible, just...PLEASE let him stay..."

Adagio sighed and looked at her. "...be responsible...he can stay..."

Sonata sniffled slightly and smiled softly. "...Thanks, Adagio..." She said softly. Aria watched with a raised brow as Sonata slowly made her way up to her room, softly cooing into the boy's ear. She had been expecting her ditzy goofball of a friend to start squealing like an idiot the instant Adagio had finished her sentence, but instead she was acting...surprisingly maturely...

She was pulled from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. "Now we need to discuss how WE'RE going to deal with this." Adagio said to her.

Aria sighed. "Maybe we could...just...ignore it? I've never really dealt with kids..."

Adagio shook her head. "No..that child's already harmed...no need to do that..."

The two girls groaned and put their heads against the table. Meanwhile, in Sonata's room, Harry was sobbing rather loudly into Sonata's shoulder. Sonata had tears pouring from her eyes and was rocking him back and forth. "Shh...hey...I-It's ok..." He still continued to cry. Sonata REALLY didn't like the horrible feeling in her stomach. She looked around and noticed the small collection of plush toys she had. Blinking, she studied them closely, trying to decide which one to give him.

She saw a small dog one, and grinned, picking it up and waving it in front of face, "Hello little Harry! I'm mister Pupperschnup! I'm gonna be your friend!" She said in a deeper voice. Harry hesitated, then suddenly had the dog gently placed in his hands. Before he had time to think about it, on top of the new plushie, he was also wrapped up in a thick woolen blanket and held tightly, being rocked back and forth. And the lullaby...and Miss Sonata's soothing scent... He could barely keep his eyes open. He cuddled the toy closer and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. As his eyes closed, he clutched tightly at Sonata's shirt. Just before he drifted off, he said one simple, but effective word.

"Mama..."

Sonata's heart evaporated and she clutched him as close as possible, tears falling from her eyes "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh..." She whispered relentlessly before smothering his sweet, sleeping face in kisses. "I love you I love I love you I love you!" she cheered. She just wanted to cuddle him forever and ever and not EVER let go! In fact, she was gonna do that ALL night! So she set to work rocking him back and forth, trying to get him as comfy as possible. It wasn't hard... Every thirty minutes, he seemed to get more and more cuddly and happy and cute! She couldn't stand it! She was overloading! She was gonna OD on cuteness! Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she was genuinely worried she would have a heart attack. She breathed in and out, trying to calm her frazzled nerves as fast as possible. However, after a moment, she realized this rapid beating in her chest was very, VERY good. It was...she...she couldn't describe it...she loved it so much...she loved this feeling... And she wanted more. Much, MUCH more... She was going to cuddle the crap out of him ALL night...every night. She let out a short squeal of delight and held the little boy tighter than ever, nuzzling his cheek. "Good night my little pumpkin...I love you..." she whispered


End file.
